


Abneigung auf den ersten Blick

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Und dann erst diese ... Frisur. Wenn man es denn so nennen konnte. Wusste dieser Mensch überhaupt, dass es der Menschheit inzwischen gelungen ist, Werkzeuge zum Kämmen der Haare herzustellen, oder lebte er berufsbedingt zu sehr in der Vergangenheit?"<br/>James' und Nicks Gedanken als sie sich zum ersten Mal gegenüberstehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abneigung auf den ersten Blick

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic zu "Was fühl' ich in mir?" aus der deutschen Version des Musicals Wicked.

„Für dieses Phänomen haben Sie, wie Claudia sagt, eine Erkärung?“

_Was fühl ich in mir?_  
Was geht mir so nah?  
Ich fühl es in mir,   
seit dem ich dich sah.   
Mein Mund ist trocken.  
Es zuckt das Kinn mir.  
Ich komm ins Stocken.  
Was fühl ich in mir? 

_Weiß ich, was das ist,_  
was mein Herz zerfrisst?   
Ja, Grauen,   
nacktes abgrundtiefes Grauen. 

Schon dieser erste Satz des Mannes genügte, um in Nick Cutter erste Anzeichen einer starken Abneigung wachsen zu lassen. Eine Erklärung, als könnte man für so etwas Außergewöhnliches innerhalb eines Tages eine zufriedenstellende Erklärung finden! Dieser Mr. Lester war ein typischer Beamter, der mit allem, was sich abseits seines Büros befand, sofort überfordert war, das sah Cutter sofort.

„Eine Theorie,“ stellte er richtig. „Der Erzählung des Jungen ist zu entnehmen, dass sich auf der anderen Seite der Anomalie eine Landschaft befindet. Ich vermute, es ist die Erde, vor vielen Millionen Jahren.“

Ahh. Grässlich. James Lester musste sich zusammenreissen, um sich nicht vor Verachtung zu schütteln. 

_Deine Kluft._  
Dein Kräh'n.  
Dein Schauen. 

Alles an diesem Professor Cutter brachte ihn innerlich einfach nur zum Erschaudern.   
Angefangen zunächst bei seinem Äußeren: Über die grässliche sandfarbene Hose wollte er lieber nicht genauer nachdenken und was einen Menschen dazu brachte, in einer so unvorteilhaften Jacke herumzulaufen, entzog sich auch seiner Phantasie. Und dann erst diese ... Frisur. Wenn man es denn so nennen konnte. Wusste dieser Mensch überhaupt, dass es der Menschheit inzwischen gelungen ist, Werkzeuge zum Kämmen der Haare herzustellen, oder lebte er berufsbedingt zu sehr in der Vergangenheit?

Cutter selbst hingegen beobachtete Lester mit einem amüsierten Grinsen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass seine hinterm Rücken verschränkten Hände zu zittern begonnen hatten.  
Wäh. Er konnte solche Menschen einfach nicht leiden. Gerade trug sein Gegenüber einen dunkelblauen Anzug, dazu ein blendend weißes Hemd und eine Krawatte, die in breiten Streifen die selben Farben aufgriff. Keine Falte zu viel oder ein der falschen Stelle, kein bisschen Staub ... der Mann sah aus wie frisch gebügelt und Cutter hätte wetten können, dass er einer von der Sorte Männer war, die unter einem Freizeitlook verstanden, mal das Jacket über dem Hemd wegzulassen. Verklemmte Spießer allesamt. Und so einem musste er nun etwas von Toren in die Vergangenheit erzählen, na danke.

„Sie meinen Türen zwischen den Zeitzonen der Erdgeschichte?“

„Mhm.“

Waah. Wissenschaftler. Arrogante Fachidioten, die jeden, der nicht mit verbundenen Augen und auf einem Bein stehend eine südostasische Wüstenrennmaus sezieren konnte, als ihrer nicht würdig betrachteten. 

_Jeder Blick_  
auf dich tut weh,  
alles was du bist vom Kopf zum Zeh  
macht mich einfach krank wenn ich dich seh'! 

Doch ein James Lester würde sich nicht einschüchtern lassen, auch wenn sein Gegenüber ihm noch so deutlich machte, dass sich die momentane Problematik auf Gebiete bezog, die einem Regierungsmitarbeiter unglaublich fremd waren. Dieser Mann hatte vielleicht Ahnung von all diesem Wissenschaftszeugs, doch er selbst hatte die Fäden in der Hand, trug die Verantwortung.  
Gerade deshalb wurde Lester noch zorniger, als dieser Cutter auf die Frage nach den unmittelbaren Risiken nur genervt antwortete:

„Hungersnöte, Kriege, Seuchen, das Ende der Welt, wie wir sie kennen...“

„Auf das Gewitzel könnte ich verzichten!“

Achja, auf dieses Gewitzel konnte der Schnösel also verzichten. Cutter musste sich zurückhalten, nicht allzu ausfallend zu werden. Nur weil der hier das Sagen hatte, glaubte er auch, Ahnung zu haben! Die unmittelbaren Risiken konnte er sich doch gar nicht vorstellen, die aktuellen Ereignisse übertrafen einfach alles, auf was sich die Regierung dieses Landes je vorbereitet hatte, ja, auf was sich die Welt je vorbereitet hatte! Hier ging es um nichts, was mit ein Bisschen Papierkram wieder gut gemacht werden könnte... 

„Und ich könnte darauf verzichten, mich in einem sterilen Bürogebäude mit einem verbeamteten Schreibtischhengst auseinanderzusetzen ...“ - Lester verschränkte die Arme und schien Cutter zunächst unterbrechen zu wollen, ließ ihn dann seinen Satz aber zu Ende führen - „... statt draußen zu sein und das bedeutendste wissenschaftliche Phänomen aller Zeiten zu erforschen!“

Oho. Das Proletariat wurde aufständig. Jetzt hieß es, sich zusammenreissen, nicht dass dieser Widerling noch glaubte, ihn beleidigen zu können. Obwohl es ansatzweise bewundernswert war, dass sich jener traute, ihm so die Stirn zu bieten, ansonsten hatte Lester noch jeden eingeschüchtert. Diese Überlegungen brachten James dazu, Cutter nicht allzu unhöflich anzufahren, sodass er nur knapp antwortete:

„Nur um das zu präzisieren: Eigentlich bin ich kein Beamter, mehr ein Krisenmanager der im Auftrag des Premierministers arbeitet.“

Das sollte genügen, um seine Autorität wieder ins rechte Licht zu rücken.

„Der Mann fürs Grobe also?“

Oder auch nicht.

„Drastisch, aber überraschend akkurat ausgedrückt.“

Widerwillig bewunderte Cutter es, dass sein Gegenüber ihn nicht angeschrien hatte, eigentlich hatte er ihn viel jähzorniger eingeschätzt. Dennoch, diese Selbstsicherheit und Arroganz waren von seiner Seite vollkommen fehl am Platz - was bildete sich Lester überhaupt ein: Hatte noch nicht einmal eine Anomalie gesehen und glaubte schon, mitreden zu können. Er war es schließlich nicht, der auf diese Weise seine Frau verloren hatte ...

_Meine Abscheu ist fanatisch,_  
du bist mir so unsympathisch,  
dass mir graut vor dir.  
Es kam über mich mit einem Schlag  
und ich glaube bis zum jüngsten Tag  
bleibt in mir das Grauen,  
Grauen, das ich nie verlier! 

„Und ich sage Ihnen gleich noch etwas: Ich werde herausfinden, was meiner Frau passiert ist, Risiko hin oder her. Das heißt, ich werde durch die Anomalie gehen und wenn Sie das verhindern wollen, werden Sie mich wohl erschießen müssen.“

Für ungefähr zwei Sekunden blitzte auf Lesters Gesicht ein Lächeln auf, das von echtem Respekt und vielleicht sogar einem Hauch von Sympathie erfüllt war. Auch Cutter lächelte leicht, als Lester, antwortete:

„Hoffen wir mal, dass es nicht soweit kommen wird.“


End file.
